Only Once
by theonlykyla
Summary: Expanded O/s, slash - Jasper thought Edward was a playboy. He wanted him anyway. When it happened one night, would they both try to break the rule of only once? But can Edward, really? He's bound to a Master. D/s, Drug use, abusive situations.
1. Chapter 1

**Only Once**

**This O/s is for Jordan for his birthday. Happy Birthday, baby boy. **

**You are an amazing young man. I am proud of you for being the person that you are and the ability to stand true to what you believe. **

**3 ya.**

I sat at the end of the bar and watched the doors. All the different varieties of men made their way inside the dark, crowded, too loud club.

"You want another, J?" Peter, the bartender, asked.

"No, I'm good for now." I replied, my eyes never left the door.

Finally, the doors swung open and _he _walked in.

I'd seen him in here a few times sporadically over the past six months. I'd fantasized about him every day and dreamt about him every night.

He had consumed me.

Three months ago, we shared one five-minute dance on the dancefloor.

But my hips still remember the feel of his fingertips and my thighs still burn from the connection to his.

My crotch still ignites at the thought of when his swollen cock rubbed against mine.

I had hoped to get more from him that night, but he was with a group of friends, we shared a dance, a shot and then they left the club in a group.

While I stood and watched him leave.

I had not seen him for a month. Then he acted as though he vaguely remembered me when he stood next to me at the bar, ordering another drink.

The night I met _him_ I'd just broken up with my boyfriend, Riley. I was heartbroken as we had been together for almost five years.

Then I saw_ him._

_He_ didn't appear to be attached to anyone. _He_ flirted. _He_ laughed. _He _made the rounds. His eyes seemed to avoid me at all costs.

But, tonight, I was going to do my damnedest to get _him_ to notice me. Acknowledge me. Want me.

Once I saw that _he_ had settled into a booth with a few of his friends, I made my way to the dance floor, grabbed Jordan, a regular club-friend, "Come dance with me?" I asked as I made my way to the floor, as I pulled him behind me.

"What's going on, J?" He yelled in my ear over the blaring Rhianna song currently playing.

"Help me score." I yelled back as I enclosed his hips with my hands.

He threw his head back and laughed, "Edward, again?" He looked at me, but still held me tighter against him.

"You know he's a player. Don't get burned, J." He warned me as he started to grind against me.

I just nodded my head and tried to be discreet in my attempts to watch for any notice from _him_.

The song switched to Give Me Everything Tonight by Neyo and Pitbull and we kicked it up a notch. I turned Jordan around so that his back was to my chest. I put my semi-hard cock right in his ass crack. I slid my hands down the side of slender frame and as my eyes glanced up, _he _was staring straight at me.

His eyes bore a hole into my soul.

They were green and lit on fire.

I couldn't look away. My body wouldn't let me.

This is what I had been waiting for. My chance to have _him_ actually notice me.

The song was almost over and my heart was racing. I didn't want to lose contact with _him_ but if I kept this up with Jordan, _he _would get the wrong idea.

Just as the beginning of Lady Gaga's You and I started to play, _he _stood up and started to walk my way. _He_ moved right behind me and pressed the full weight of his body against mine.

"I remember you." _He_ said in my ear.

I tried to contain the shiver that ran through my body at the feel of him, the scent of his breath, the intoxicating aroma that surrounded him.

_He_ grasped my hips and forcefully pulled me back into him. "You are mine, tonight." _He_ spoke in my ear.

Jordan turned, balked and put his hands on hips, "What the fuck, J?"

"He's with me now, go away Jordan." Edward's voice was harsh.

"Whatever," Jordan threw up his hands and slid back over into his own group to continue dancing. I knew it was just an act on Jordan's part.

My heart raced to the beat of the music, blasting through the speakers.

My skin was on fire as _he_ slid his hands around the front of my hips, directing my body how to move against _him_.

I felt _his_ lips at my neck and fought to breathe as I closed my eyes and gave myself over to the sensations.

We finished out the song then I was being pulled through the throngs of sweaty, dancing men.

_He_ lead me down the hallway towards the bathrooms, but stopped at a door at the end of the hall, pulled out a key and unlocked it.

We walked inside to what looked like an old storage room but had a bed, a sink and a small shower stall.

"Tell me now if you aren't willing to go by my rules." _He_ said as he shut the door, locked it and pushed me against the wall with his body.

I was speechless but I knew I had to answer him. "What rules?"

"This is a one time shot. There are no repeats. There are no hearts and flowers. We don't exchange phone numbers, we aren't going to start dating. Got it?"

I nodded. Gulped. "Yes."

"Good," he said, then dropped to his knees. He quickly released me from my jeans, my swollen cock bounced free out into the stale air.

"Fuck," he moaned just as he took me into his mouth. His hands circled around my thighs as he sucked me, licked me, sent me into hyperdrive with sensations.

Between his hands, which were spread out over my ass cheeks, kneading my skin and his mouth wrapped around my dick, the moans he made forced me to grab his head and fuck his mouth.

One time. I'd only get this pleasure one time. I had to savor it. Memorize every detail.

His tongue sliding through my weeping slit.

His teeth slightly grazing my sensitive shaft.

His lips taking me in and out of his warm, wet mouth, sucking me down his throat.

The noise he made as he slid me further inside.

I grabbed his hair and shoved myself as far in as I could go while my cock exploded inside his beautiful mouth. He licked me clean, stood up and kissed me, hard.

"Get on the bed, on your stomach," he growled into my ear as I rested my forehead on his shoulder.

He stepped back from me, his eyes were like green lanterns as they followed my every move. I did as he told me and laid on my stomach on the bed. He lowered the lights, and grabbed a few things out of the drawer. I assumed he got lube and condoms, but I couldn't tell for sure.

"Do you know how I like to fuck?" He said from behind me.

"No," I replied as my eyes searched the dark for any sign of him.

"Hard, deep and fast and I've watched you watching me for months now. I know you want me, but you have to realize you can't keep me, I'm not yours to have. This is one time only, so you better enjoy all that I give you." His voice was cold, harsh and demanding as I felt his hands gliding across my butt cheeks. His long, skinny fingers started to probe my ass, not rough but not gentle.

Like a means to an end. He prepped me, lubed me and covered himself up. I felt him start to enter me, the pain mixed with pleasure as it had been a while for me. He was thick, hard and impatient as he pushed himself further into me.

"Fuck, you are tight, J." He groaned as his pulled back a bit. I didn't realize how my breath had already become a pant as I gasped for air.

"Keep going, please." I begged.

"Oh don't worry, I'm nowhere near finished with you yet." His hand came down to slap my flesh before he started to stroke in and out, as he stretched and filled me. He worked up a good rhythm, as he pushed my body to new heights. I'd never experienced anything like him before.

He rode me hard.

He pounded me relentlessly.

He had the stamina of a horse as he drove into me, over and over.

He had me flip over, so he could throw my legs over his shoulders.

And when he came, I came too and passed out from exhaustion and the overwhelming high of what had just occurred.

A short time later, he woke me, "Your turn." He said wickedly.

I tried to gather my wits about me as he stood naked before me. "Tell me what you want, it's yours, but only once."

I sat up on the bed, did I want his mouth on me or did I want to feel him wrapped me as I drove into him?

Whatever I chose, it would have to be enough to last a lifetime.

"On your back, on the bed, spread eagle." I relented. I needed to be inside of him, just once.

He did as I asked and I marveled at the beauty of his body. I grabbed a condom out of the drawer where I'd seen him get one before. The lube was still lying on the table top, so I applied the condom and took the lube with me.

His eyes hadn't left my body as I did all of this.

"You know, it's to bad I have such strict rules or I think I'd like to fuck you again." His voice shook me from my task.

I just stared at him.

"So change the rules." I told him.

He laughed.

"I don't think so. You see, this is my one night a month to do as I please. When my leash comes off, I'm not about to fuck that up." He replied with a hint of disappointment in his tone.

I finished applying the gel and put a line across a few fingers before I leaned down over his body.

"I've been wanting to do this for months." I admitted as I started to prep him.

His body accepted me, willingly, full of want as he spread his legs further apart. I put some of my body weight on him as I stretched up to kiss him.

Our lips met and I was reminded of his taste, sweet, tart and full of lust.

I inserted another finger, as I stretched them out, I knew that he was ready. I pulled back from his lips, sat up on my knees and lined up my cock.

"Ready?" I asked as I slowly pushed into him.

"Fuck." I groaned, he was tight, hot and swallowing my dick with each push.

I looked down and watched my cock disappear inside of him.

He pushed back into me as I finally got all the way inside of him. I had to stop for a moment.

The feeling of being completely consumed inside of him was enough to make me want to burst right then and there. But I restrained myself. I had to make this last.

"Fuck me, Jasper." His voice demanded.

I stroked in and out, driving deep each thrust. I had never felt such euphoria before.

I pulled his legs up over my shoulders and moaned at the new sensation the depth of this position provided. "Fuck, Edward." I grunted as I grabbed his hips and pounded into him with all my strength.

I couldn't hold back and further, I could feel my balls tighten and my abs seize up as my orgasm shot out into the condom.

I had enough sense to grab his cock and stroke him so that he shot his cum all over my. I wanted to feel claimed by him. This was the only way that would happen.

Once his pulsing stream subsided, I collapsed on top of him.

We laid there, each of us struggled to regain our breath.

"Damn, Jasper. You've really been waiting for that, haven't you?" He asked as he moved some hair out of my eyes.

I nodded, unable to speak.

"I've wanted you, too. Since that first night I saw you six months ago," he told me. His eyes showed he was telling the truth.

"So what took you so long?" I questioned.

"I had to get you desperate to follow the rules." He shrugged his shoulders as best he could in this postion.

"Only once." I repeated, as if I were trying to remind myself.

"That's right." He agreed.

He told me to shower and get dressed. I did as he told me. I knew the rules.

When I was done, he stood at the door, dressed in his boxers.

He kissed me at the door, swatted my ass.

"Such a shame." Edward's voice came out in a whisper as I tried to wrap my arms around him one more time.

"Please?" I begged, quietly.

He put his forehead to mine and closed his eyes, "Only once, Jasper." He spoke so softly, I thought I might have imagined it.

He gave me a quick peck on the lips, opened the door and watched me walk out. I stop over the other side of the threshold and looked back at him.

His eyes were dark and cold.

"Only Once." He said and shut and locked the door behind him.

**A/n: I am contemplating expanding this one, if there is any interest... JSYK**

**Tootles, Kyla**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/n: Here is the continuation of my O/s Only Once. This story really took over my brain as I thought of expanding it. While I originally had it planned out differently when I wrote the O/s, I am geniunely in love with this story as I have actually written it.**

**WIth that being said, I need to preface a few things, this story is STRICTLY SLASH, there are no hetero relationships that will come about or evolve. BUT, there are some vague similarities in the beginning of this story to another very popular older fic, The Red Line. However, they are just that, similarities.**

**I have contacted the author via a review, as she has PM's disabled. I waited one week for her to respond, as I welcomed the opportunity for her to review my story to feel out her thoughts on the similarities. However, to this date, she has still not responded. **

**Therefore, after much discussion with my team of a beta and four pre-readers, I feel that it is satisfactory for me to forward with my own story. **

**Please do not PM or leave me nasty reviews about "stealing" her story...I can assure you that this is NOT the case and feel that if you continue on this journey that you will see that it is truly MY story and that there are only vague similarities with the other one. AND, I have publicly attempted to contact the other author. **

**So, with all of that being said, I present the next chapter of Only Once.**

**EPOV**

I closed the door with a heavy sigh and walked to the little shower stall.

This is what my life had been reduced too, a night of sometimes awkward sex with a random guy, sometimes too drunk to even fulfill my needs.

But, I knew Jasper would be different. When I first spotted him six months ago I thought my dick was going to burst through the zipper of my jeans. He was gorgeous, seemed sweet and innocent and I wanted him the instant I laid eyes on him.

I wouldn't allow myself to have him, though. I knew that I'd want more from him. He was exactly the kind of guy I had always imagined myself settling down with.

He usually sat at the bar alone, drank a few beers and spent the night staring at me. We had shared one dance a few months ago, but I was there with a group of other submissives. But, they weren't aware of my arrangement with Master, so regretfully, a dance was all we'd shared that night.

However, tonight had been different. Once I saw him in Jordan's arms, grinding on him, rubbing his body against him, jealousy filled my entire body.

I knew I had to have him. I had to claim him as mine. I had only wished it could be permanent.

I sighed heavy at the thought of him in my arms. It had just felt right. It had felt comforting and warm, like home.

I rested my head against the tile as the water ran over my body. I hated my life. I hated what I had become and who I belonged to.

I'm a twenty-six year old submissive working off a debt that I had incurred through a series of bad choices while in college.

I started doing drugs, beginning with a little pot on the weekends. That quickly turned into a few lines of coke which progressed to heroin. Before I knew it by my junior year in college I was a full blown addict, a college drop-out and disowned by my parents.

I was trying to make it on the streets, hustling tricks for dope money as my dealer was no longer accepting sexual favors in return for a fix.

Then one day my Master showed up, he offered me the world in exchange for my life. He needed a new, untrained submissive, and was willing to take me in, pay off my debt and train me in the D/s lifestyle. The only catch was that I had to remain in his possession until I had worked off my debt, which was soley at his discretion.

That was three years ago and I still didn't know when he'd ever be ready to let me go. I had only owed the drug dealer a little over five grand and I had irrationally assumed that it would take me about a year to pay that off to him.

But, my Master had other plans. He said that the expenses I had accrued such as clothes, rent, medical care and detox counted into my debt. Therefore, I had owed him close to forty thousand dollars, which he likened to about eight years of servitude.

I really think he thought that I'd evenutally fall in love with him. But, I knew a few months into our agreement, when he hit me for the first time, that I could never, ever love him.

He used me, abused me, degraded me and thought that I should be thankful to him for everything that he did to me.

He couldn't be further from the truth, with that line of thinking.

But, I had no choice. I've been drug free for almost three years and I was finishing my college education.

Master had recently began to allow me to reconnect with my family, as well. A few random phone calls here or there, which only lead my parents to believe that I was still using. I wanted to cry and beg and tell them the truth, but I was to ashamed of what I had become. As well as, Master would have severely punished me for being disrespectful to him.

However, one night a month, my leash was removed and I was allowed complete and total freedom from six pm until six am. I knew that he had me followed but I wasn't breaking any rules. I was only allowed to choose one partner for the night, and it could never be the same partner, as his security guard that tagged along with me would report back to him all my activities of that night.

I turned off the water, dried off and pulled my clothes back on. I sat on the edge of the mattress with my head in my hands, and allowed my misery and disgust to swallow me. The tears freely flowed from my eyes, as the emotions that I had learned to turn off, swam through my body.

I laid back and curled into a ball. I mourned the loss of my freedom, my family and my life. I was mentally and physically exhausted as I set the alarm on my phone, grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge and downed a few aspirin.

I checked that the door was locked and looked out the peephole to see Felix standing there, on guard. I knew he would be once he saw Jasper leave.

I sighed and relished the fact that I could actually have the door closed and locked at my own discretion. Because six am would come early enough and I need undisturbed sleep.

I cried myself to sleep with thoughts of Jasper and I rambling in my brain. The two of us going on dates, sleeping in each others arms, making love all hours of the day and night. Dreams that could only live in my head.

But, dreams I would have for the rest of my life. Master couldn't take those away from me.

Or so I thought.

**A/n: Thoughts?**

**I have to say a HUGE THANK YOU to my amazing team, lvtwilight09, reyes139, bnjwl, aphrodite's smile and kitkat681 – Without all of your hand holding, support and guidance this story wouldn't have seen the light of day. I know I'm a little neurotic and I completely appreciate all of your patience;)**

**This story will update every Wednesday so we'll see ya next week!**

**Tootles, Kyla**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/n: It seems that I shocked a few of you with the last chapter, in a good way, so far from the feedback/reviews.**

**I'm updating a night early, so enjoy! Let the drama begin;)**

**Please remember that any similarities to other fics are just that, similiarities. This is my own version of this fiction story.**

**Disclaimer: I am not Stephenie Meyer and make no profit from this story. I just like to torture poor Jasper and Edward.**

I walked out of his room in a daze. My thoughts were consumed with him and what had just happened.

I knew that I felt something between us. I knew that I hadn't imagined that. I could see it in his eyes, too.

I paid my tab at the bar, said good night to a few people, including Jordan and walked out into the cool night air.

It was just after midnight as I took a deep breath and tried to wrap my mind around the events that had just unfolded.

I had finally had him. I had finally gotten to taste his tongue, felt his hands on my skin and laid beneath him as he fell apart.

It was the most amazing sexual experience of my entire life. I knew that I would never be able to match it with anyone but him. That thought caused my heart to thump in pain.

I made it back to my apartment, walked in and went straight to my bedroom. I looked around and imagined what it would be like to have him in my bed, to sleep beside him all night long, to wake to his beautiful face in the mornings.

I felt the tears form in my eyes and allowed them to fall as I stripped off my clothes, pulled back the sheets and curled into a ball on my bed.

I had finally met the man of my dreams and he easily dismissed me out of hand. He didn't want me. He couldn't have more of me. I didn't understand anything that had happened. The look in his eyes, as he so easily cast me away, was so cold, uncaring and harsh.

All my life I had just wanted to be loved, to be accepted for who I am, but I always came up short.

My parents didn't approve of my lifestyle and when I 'came out' at eighteen they had hurriedly eliminated me from their lives. My sister was really the only contact I had with my family and we barely spoke as it was.

I cried as I laid wrapped around myself while I thought of the relationships that had come and gone from my life.

My first boyfriend, Seth, had cheated on me repeatedly before I finally had had enough and dumped his sorry ass. I had wasted a year of my life with this guy when all he wanted was to suck as much dick as he could. Last I had heard he had tested positive and was living on the streets somewhere. I hurt for all that he had taken from me. How quickly he had taken the love I offered and used it to his advantage.

Then Riley came along and I thought, maybe, just maybe I had found the one for me. But, once again, I was wrong. Riley and I had a great life together for the almost five years we were a couple. But, whereas I wanted to settle down, buy a house, consider adopting a child or two, he had other ideas. Riley wanted us to be swingers. He wanted us to 'share in our love' as he stated to me over and over in one of our numerous fights.

Since the night that Riley and I broke up the only person I had had any interest in was Edward. All it took was seeing him that first time in the club to know that somehow, someway I had to know him, be with him, make him mine.

Edward and his stupid rules. I didn't understand. Was he married? Was he in a relationship? I simply did not know.

I felt lonelier than I had in my entire life in that moment, as I lay on my bed and sobbed.

I cried myself to sleep that night and dreamed of Edward all night long.

I spent the next day, Sunday, doing menial tasks around the house, got some grocery shopping done and finished my laundry.

I was heartbroken and I felt it through my entire body.

I went from weeping to angry to frustrated to just plain sad. I was a mess.

Monday morning rolled around and I awoke, still depressed, and got prepared for work.

We had a new client coming in today to see about marketing a new chain of Athletic Gyms that were expanding in the area. I hadn't met the client yet so I wasn't totally sure what to expect.

I got into the office and was prepped for the meeting by nine o'clock by my boss, Aro Volturi. He and his assistant, Maria Santos, often utilized me for marketing meetings such as this as I thrived in this business.

But today, I just felt off and they both sensed it.

"Jasper, are you okay this morning? You don't look well." Maria remarked as she placed business packets on the table in front of my seat and Aro's.

"I'm fine, Maria, just had a rough weekend." I replied, and hoped that she would drop it.

"Well, let me know if you need anything. This client has the potential to boost our bottom line, we need you in tip top shape." She patted my back once before she walked out of the room and left me alone.

I put my elbows up on the table and rested my head in my palms. I closed my eyes and Edward's face came to my mind. I forced the tears back and got angry with myself for allowing my personal life to interfere with my professional one.

That wasn't who I was or how I operated. I had turned into a sap and I didn't like it one single bit.

Just then, I heard Aro's voice in the hall and another loud, booming laugh from what I assumed was our potential client.

The door opened and Maria walked in followed by Aro, they both smiled and nodded to me as they walked towards their usual chairs. I stood tall and placed a smile on my face as this large, muscled man walked in with someone behind him.

"Jasper Whitlock, this is Emmett McCarty and his assistant, Edward Cullen." Aro's voice droned into my ears as all the blood rushed from my body.

I don't remember sticking out my hand to shake Emmett's hand but I do remember that my eyes met Edward's. I held his stare as his eyes narrowed and grew dark before Emmett crushing my hand pulled me back into the room.

"Pleased to meet you, Jasper, I've heard a lot about you." Emmett's voice held a hint of anger mixed with something else...jealousy maybe.

What the fuck was going on?

**A/n: WTH? The plot starts to thicken from here on out...there will be some heavy subjects in the next few chapters involving the D/s lifestyle, so I warn you now.**

**See ya next Wednesday!**

**Kyla**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/n: Welcome back...it seems that more than a few of you were shocked that it was Emmett with our dear Edward...**

**Most of you will probably hate me for what I do to Emmett in this one. BUT, if you've read any of my fics you'll know that I don't do anything by the book;) This just felt natural to me for Emmett to be the bad guy in this story. Please don't run from it though!**

**Again, I must reiterate any similarities to other stories are just that similarities. This story is completely my own and I stand by that fact. If you questions or concerns, please feel free to pm me and I'll try and help work them out without giving away to much storyline.**

**Buckle up boys and girls, the bad shit is starting to come out into the open;)**

**ENJOY!**

Aro started the meeting by telling Emmett about what potential marketing developments that our company had to offer, then Maria stepped in to go over the financial aspects of the business.

It was my turn to step in with the plans for how to get the word about his business expansions, how to flood the market with logos, branding and eye appeal.

The whole time I was talking Emmett's eyes never left mine, nor did Edward's.

I could feel the tension between them. I could see the small sag to Edward's shoulders and the attempts to keep his eyes in a downcasted glance.

But Emmett was locked on me in a full on blaze of hatred, jealousy and rage. I could feel the anger roll of him as he listened to me.

Once I was done, he sat back and threw a quick glance at Edward who kept his eyes on the packet in front of him, his hands folded across the folder.

"Aro, you know that I've been itching to do business with your company, as we've been friends for quite some time," Emmett's voice was a thunderous echo as I attempted to keep my breathing in check.

I willed Edward to look at me.

Acknowledge me.

Something.

Anything.

"But, I must say that I am concerned with someone as young and inexperienced as a Junior Executive handling my account," he continued as Aro seem flustered by this statement.

"Well, Emmett, I can assure you that Jasper is well on his way to making Senior Executive and one of our most highly qualified candidates to handle an account as large as yours." Aro's voice sounded a little put off as he had complete faith in my abilities.

I've never given him a reason not to trust me and my work had always been top notch. I had only been with Volturi Agency for about two years but I had earned my way into the Junior Executive position fairly quick.

"I understand this is business, Aro, but I'd like to request someone else handle my account, or at the very least have a Senior rep work on it with Jasper assisting." Emmett's voice was hard and demanding.

He didn't seem like the type of man that took no for an answer at all, if ever.

I watched Edward shake a little and his head moved up an inch to where I could see his eyes looking back at me. They were full of fear, shock, terror...he was completely petrified of the man that sat beside him.

Again, I had to ask myself, just what the fuck was going on between them.

"Jasper, Maria, would excuse us for a moment, please?" Aro asked as he looked to the two of us.

"Of course, sir, we'll wait in Jasper's office if you need us any further." Maria said as we both stood.

I was torn. I didn't want to leave Edward here, in fear, with this mongrel. But, this was my place of business.

Noone knew about Edward and I, hell, half of them didn't even know I was gay. And what was I supposed to do? Ask him in front of everyone why he was so scared?

I nodded hesitantly at Aro and followed Maria out of the conference room and into my office across the hall.

I sat down behind my desk and watched out the glass window as I realized I could see under the table. Emmett had his foot directly on top of Edwards and it looked like he kept mashing Edward's foot with his.

Then his hand would come under the table and pinch or squeeze Edward's thigh.

Something was definitely not right in this situation.

My hands gripped my desk and I was about to hyperventilate at the thought that this man was hurting Edward.

"Jasper, what the hell is wrong with you? You look like you are about to murder someone?" Maria asked, her voice full of worry.

"Maria, what do you know about Mr. McCarty?" I asked through clenched teeth as his eyes met mine through the glass. He gave me a wicked grin and stomped Edward's foot again. Aro seemed oblivious to everything happening in that room as his mouth moved as he spoke.

Her eyes narrowed at me, she was studying my face for something, I'm not exactly sure what but she sighed and sat back in her chair. Maria's expression made me uneasy.

"Jasper, what do you know about mine and Aro's relationship?" She questioned me with a raised brow.

What? Who the hell cares about their relationship? I knew they fucked, but that was none of my business and it hadn't ever gotten in the way of our working together so I didn't give it much thought, to be honest.

"I know that you are together, but that's about it." I replied.

She let out a long breath before she spoke again, "Jasper, I am Aro's submissive. Mr. McCarty, is the president of our BDSM chapter. That's how I know him." Her shoulders sagged slightly, like a weight she'd been holding was lifted off.

Her confession startled me. "What?" I broke my eyes away from the conference room and stared at Maria, confused by her words.

"Jasper, not that it's any of your business but you asked and I'm not going to lie to you. I think I know you well enough to know that you'll keep your mouth shut about this. Besides, he seems to have a beef with you for some reason. Why would that be?" She asked as her curiosity riddled her face.

"I know Edward." I said in an almost whisper.

She gasped. "Oh God, Jasper, please tell me you haven't fucked Edward? He is Emmett's prize possession. He will destroy you...and I take it that he knows you know Edward?" Maria's voice almost held fear as she spoke to me."

"Prized Possession?" I questioned.

She nodded her head and then things started to click.

"_Only once"..."Off the leash"..._"_One night of freedom"..._

Edward belong to Emmett.

My heart dropped out of my chest.

**A/n: I'll be hiding under the desk...leave me some love or dislike but no hate, please?**

**See ya next Wednesday!**

**Kyla**


	5. Chapter 5

Only Once ch5

**A/n: I am so sorry for the delay in posting. I really, really tried to stick to my weekly Wednesday updates. But, as some of you that are friends w/ me on FB (KylaMichelle Hugsalot) or in my group, theonlykyla fanfiction, you know that I have been sick. I have had gallstones and I have another condition that has been accelerated along w/ that issue. So, I simply have been in to much pain to write. **

**However, I still have 2 ch's of this story in the tank, so expect to be back on track. I'm posting this one early, but I'll post ch 6 on Wednesday. Then next week, we'll be back on track with regular weekly updates. However, there is a possibility that I may have to start updating once every 2 weeks. If that happens, please bear with me as I am hoping to have surgery to remove my gallbladder very soon.**

**Now, here we go with some more EPOV! Welcome to all the new readers. I'll try and get back on track w/ my review replies, too! THANK YOU for taking this journey with me. It's about to get really yucky. BE WARNED Emmett is NOT a nice guy and you'll see that especially in this chapter.**

**See ya at the bottom, I hope;)**

**EPOV**

I sat in the chair and listened to Master threaten Aro. I knew that he saw the way that Jasper looked at me. I knew that he already knew who Jasper was because Felix had told him once we arrived home early Sunday morning.

What I hadn't been prepared for was seeing Jasper, at all. I had known when I left the club that morning that I would never be able to go back in there. The temptation to have Jasper again would be too great. I would never be able to turn him away.

And there he was, standing right in front of me. I could smell his delicious aroma. I could remember the taste of his tongue, the feel of his skin...the hardness of his cock in my mouth.

Master knew, too.

He would do whatever it took to keep me away from Jasper...or more likely to keep Jasper away from me.

I tried to convey hatred with my eyes, so he would know and understand that I'm not free. I'm not available to him, at all. I never was and I never will be.

Master stomped on my foot, the same one he'd had chained to the ceiling as he dangled me from it the majority of the time on Sunday. It was sore and swollen and most likely broken.

Each stomp he gave me was a reminder that I couldn't have hopes and dreams...that freedom was unattainable to me.

It was his way of keeping me in his clutches.

Wounded.

Broken.

His.

I tried to look at Jasper a few times but Master had given me the signal for eyes down, so I tried my best to keep my head down but still glance at Jasper. But Master started to pinch me, then squeeze my thigh where the welps from his strap still remained.

I wanted to cry out in pain. I wanted to cry out that I was being tortured. I wanted to cry out that I was an unwilling slave.

But Jasper was the only one in that room that didn't already know these things.

Mr. Aro and his servant girl were regulars at Master's house, so they knew what I endured and they simply didn't care.

But Jasper didn't know and he couldn't save me. Master would kill him if he tried.

I couldn't let that happen to him, not that sweet, beautiful boy. Not now, not ever.

Master stomped on my foot again and it took all I had in me not whimper.

I peeked up to see Jasper and Aro's servant across the way.

He paced in the office, tugged on his hair and I could tell that he was angry.

Please Jasper, please just leave it alone, I cried in my head. Stupid, stupid Edward for getting caught up in the moment in that stupid club.

Master stood up, having finished his conversation with Mr. Aro. I don't even know what they decided since I was too pre-occupied in my own thoughts.

I knew I would be whipped for not having listened when Master debriefed me in the car.

He tapped me on the shoulder to stand and I did as required.

Master led me from the room, and I briefly glanced at Jasper sideways as we walked down the hall.

Once we reached the car, Master instructed Felix where to drive us and ordered me to my knees on the floor of the limo.

"You were a huge disappointment to me in there, pet. Now, suck my cock and keep those teeth to yourself or I swear to all that is holy I will have them removed from your head. Do you understand?" He thumped my forehead with his finger as I slightly nodded.

I sat in position as he got seated comfortably before he pulled his cock out for me to suck.

I fought back the tears the entire time. I hated his body, all of it. I hated his hands the most but his cock was a close second.

It's a miracle I ever wanted to have sex with the way that he abused me, sexually.

I knew that he was close, so I opened my throat because I knew he would use his hands to ram my head down over him. He liked to force his dick down the back of my throat as he came.

I always had to fight back the bile and gagging sensation when he filled my mouth.

But, it was completely different with Jasper. I had loved sucking his cock. I had loved using my teeth when he was so sensitive.

Once Master was done and I licked him clean, he instructed me to sit with my head on his thigh.

"You will never leave me, pet. You will only be allowed to leave when I say that you can and I assure you it won't be anytime soon." He yanked my head up so I had to look at him.

"And you had better remember the rules, because if I catch wind of you and that runt again, I will not hesitate to kill you both." He paused and gave me a wicked grin, "You wouldn't want to watch him die now would you?" He let out an evil laugh as I shook my head slowly.

"Good, pet." He said before he pulled out his phone and shoved my head back to his thigh.

I laid there, eyes closed, lost in thoughts of Jasper.

I couldn't wait to get home and shower so I could let the tears flow.

**A/n: peeks out behind the sofa...still with me? So um, yeah...I warned you, Emmett is not nice. But, he loves Edward and hates having to share him or have Edward want anyone else but him.**

**So, I should have ch 6 out to you on Wednesday...please leave me some love with your thoughts...or I guess some nicely worded hate, if you must;(**

**Til then, Kyla**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/n: Well, here we are with another update. There won't be another til next Wednesday.**

**I finally got my surgery scheduled, so I can't guarantee you that you'll continue to get weekly updates but I'll try for every other week. Just be patient, please;)**

**Let's see what Jasper has to say about what's he's witnessed.**

I paced around my office, warring in my head with this new found knowledge.

Edward was Emmett's submissive.

He hadn't seemed submissive in the least on Saturday night. And if he had followed the rules, why was Emmett so angry at him, at me?

Was it because he noticed something flicker in my eyes as I looked at Edward? Or how I couldn't take my eyes off of him?

Emmett was an angry man, that was for sure and Edward was extremely terrified of him.

That beautiful man, that perfect creature that I wanted for my own, belonged to that brute.

I had to know more. I had to know why he stayed if he was scared.

I wanted to know everything that there was to know about Edward and this strange, angry Emmett McCarty.

"How long has this been going on, Maria?" I asked as I stomped across the floor of my office.

"Whatever do you mean?" She asked, as she tried to seem oblivious to what I was asking.

I stopped my pace and stared at her in disbelief, "Maria, you know as well as I do that Edward is terrified of that man. I can see your own fear of him. He is hurting him, torturing him all in the name of some sexual fetish!" I tried to contain the volume of my voice but the disgust that flowed through me didn't allow it.

"He's hurting him for fun." I admonished.

"Jasper, Edward is a willing servant." She replied, rather harsh.

"No, he isn't." I shot back at her, and I realized she wouldn't see anything wrong with either man's behavior as she lived in that lifestyle herself.

"How long has Emmett been his Master?" I asked as I pinched the bridge of my nose.

I had to think. I had to figure out a way to get him out of this mess.

"At least the two years that I've known them, but I think longer than that. I'm not sure but Aro would know. But Jasper, you can't talk to Aro about this. Seriously. This is not information that we freely discuss with those not in the lifestyle. I shouldn't have even told you as much as I did." She sighed and looked tense just as Aro opened my office door.

"Jasper, I'm afraid I am going to have to remove you from this account, all together. For whatever reason, Emmett does not like you nor trust you." He paused and looked between Maria and I, then he shut the door and drew down the blinds.

"You told him?" He questioned Maria.

"Very little." She replied while inspecting the floor with her eyes.

Aro sighed then sat down at a chair in front of my desk next to Maria. "Have a seat, Jasper." He motioned for me to sit in my chair, I hesitated but did as he asked.

"How do you know Edward?" Aro asked, his voice calm and smooth.

"That's none of your business." I replied, because honestly, it wasn't.

"Jasper, son, you know how much I trust you and think of you as family, but really, this is NOT something that you need to be involved in. So, I'm asking you again, how do you know Edward?" His eyes bore into me and there was a fear behind his eyes.

I sighed, and leaned back in my chair. "I know him from the club. We had a brief 'thing' together." I replied as a wave of nausea swept over me at cheapening what happened between Edward and I to a brief sexual encounter.

So much more happened in that room between us than just sex. I knew it and Edward knew it too.

And, I'm pretty sure from his anger, Emmett knew it too.

"When was this 'thing' that you had with Edward, Jasper?" Aro wasn't going to let up on me. He wanted the details.

I laid my hands out in front of me on the desk and leaned forward as I put my face in my hands. "This past weekend." I said, quietly.

He and Maria both gasped.

"What? What do you mean this past weekend? Did he attempt to run away from Emmett? How did you get involved in all of this Jasper?" Aro was worried, there was concern all over his face and he broke out into a sweat on his forehead.

"I didn't know that I _was_ involved in 'all this'," I said as I waved my hands through the air. "I mean, I've seen Edward at the club on most Saturday nights for the past six months. He's a player, everyone there knows that about him. He picks one guy, spends the night with them and then that's it."

I was suddenly exhausted. I wanted to crawl into my bed and sleep for a week.

Maria and Aro exchanged a look between them, before they both turned to look at me. "You didn't know anything about his lifestyle, Jasper? You're sure of it?" Aro questioned me, almost like he didn't believe that I didn't know.

"I can assure you, I didn't know. I certainly would NOT have had sex with a potential clients submissive had I known about any of this, Aro." I felt the anger building up inside of me.

"Jasper, I know it's a lot to take in but you must understand, Emmett McCarty is NOT someone you want to upset. And you certainly do NOT touch his prize possession." Aro said with a huff of annoyance.

"Why does everyone keep saying that? Why is Edward a 'prize possession'?" Edward was a human, a person and was being held in the most despicable manner. I felt like everyone disregarded him as a shiny new toy.

"Jasper, Emmett loves Edward very, very much. He's very possessive of him and I've seen him break another man's hand for attempting to touch Edward's hair. And for you to casually sit here saying that you had sex with that boy...it worries me for your life." Aro's voice was shakey and fearful as I stared at him.

"You do realize that Edward is not a toy?" I asked him.

He shook his head, "You do not understand the lifestyle, Jasper. But, you better understand this, whatever attachment you may or may not have to that boy, it must end, now." Aro was forceful and stark in his tone.

"Why can't Edward leave him? What hold does Emmett have over him? And why the fuck is everyone scared of Emmett?" I questioned, I knew they had the answers, but whether or not they were going to answer them, I didn't know.

**A/n: * peeks out from behind the sofa *...still with me?**

**Told ya this wasn't going to be an easy ride...I'd love to hear what you think!**

**See ya next Wednesday.**

**Kyla **


	7. Chapter 7

**A/n: So, this will probably be the last update for at least a week, maybe two...I have started ch8 but I'd it's only about 200 words in...and as I'm having surgery next week, it might take me a little longer to get it finished. BUT, never fail, I WILL be back and this story will continue.**

**Thanks for your continued support!**

**Ch 7**

"Jasper, I know that you want answers, but they aren't for me to give." Aro said as he shook his head at me.

"Why, Aro...please, just tell me why?" I almost begged for more information.

He sighed and looked at Maria, she shrugged slightly.

He took a deep breath and looked at me, hard. "All I will tell you Jasper is that Edward has a past. A dark past and that Emmett holds him under lock and key because of that past. I've never seen Emmett involved in anything illegal, but I'm not going to go poking my nose around in his business, either." He paused and squinted his eyes closed.

He opened his eyes and all the adoration for me shined through, "Jasper, I care about you like my own son, therefore, I am going to demand that you drop this, forget about Edward, move on with your life. It's simply not worth it. There is no way out for him." He said the last line soft and slow with a crease to his brow.

I huffed and sat back in my chair. "I don't know if I can just drop it, Aro. I'm worried sick about what that...man is doing to him and no one seems to care."

I felt the tears at the back of my eyes and I willed them to stay there. I could not let Aro see me cry over Edward. He would realize how deep I was in my involvement with him.

"Take a week off, Jasper. Get your head together. Go somewhere. Clear your thoughts. Come back next Monday, ready to get back to work and we'll put all of this behind us. Okay?" He said dismissively, like I was just going to take a vacation and forget about the fact that I knew Edward was a slave.

I nodded my head, I knew I had no further say in this matter.

"Maria." Aro's clipped voice called to her. She stood and walked behind him, out of my office.

I sat there for a minute, my head spinning as I thought of everything that had taken place in the past two hours.

I gathered my things and shoved them in my briefcase before I shut down my computer, stood and walked to my office door. I took a deep breath, turned off the light and walked out into the hallway.

Work was happening all around me as if nothing at all were wrong in the world.

All of it felt wrong.

I allowed Edward to be led out of here by that muscled buffoon. I knew he was scared of that man. The others knew he was too but turned a blind eye.

But I couldn't do that. I wouldn't do that. Not when a possibility laid on the line.

I got to my car and drove home. My mind raced, my heart hurt and I'm pretty sure that I was near a panic attack by the time I got to my apartment.

I got inside and laid down on my couch. I had to come up with a plan, somehow I had to figure out how to get Edward out of that man's clutches.

I needed information, and fast. I had a week off from work with nothing but spare time on my hands.

And, I needed help. I knew that I needed to talk to someone, other than Aro or Maria, about this. A fresh set of eyes and an open mind...I knew just who to call.

I pulled my phone out of my pocket and hit number one on my speed dial, it only took her one ring to pick up.

"Hey gorgeous, what do I owe the pleasure of a phone call so early in the day?" Alice's southern drawl coming through the phone made me laugh.

It made me smile.

"Ali, I'm in a pickle and I need your wisdom and guidance." I informed, allowing my own southern twang to come through my voice.

Alice grew up in Georgia, while I grew up in Texas. Imagine our mutual affection when we found each other on the campus of UW. We were fast friends, and had remained so even after she realized that I was gay and most definitely not in love with her. She got over her crush on me and we've been best friends ever since.

"Oh really? Is this a good pickle or a bad pickle?" She teased me.

"Um, the jury is still out on that one. Can you come over? I've got wine." I knew how to bribe Alice, all it ever took was a good bottle of Shiraz.

"I'll be there in a few hours, is that okay? I've got a design that I'm right in the middle of finishing up, then I'll head your way." She paused for a moment, "You okay baby boy? You sound a little distraught."

She always could read me; it's one of the things I loved most about her. She didn't let me hide away from the world, even when I really wanted to.

"I'll tell you all about it once you get here." I said with a sigh.

"Okay, see ya in a bit." She said before hanging up.

I sighed and closed my eyes. But all I saw was Emmett's big foot mashing down on Edwards.

He was so cruel to him. If he loved him so much and considered him a prize, why was he so mean to Edward?

I just didn't understand.

I felt the tears form again and this time, I let them fall.

My heart was in over my head and my head was spinning too much to care.


	8. Chapter 8

Only Once ch8

**A/n: So, here's the next chapter...there is some mention of abuse at the bottom but nothing graphically detailed.**

**Thank you for sticking with this fic and being patient.**

**JPOV**

Alice arrived at my door a few hours later and I noticed then that the sun was gone for the day, leaving nothing but a soft glow from the small table lamp I left on. I pulled myself up off the couch to let her in and as I opened the door she thrust herself at me.

She held me and I cried into her neck, "Shhh, there there baby boy. Tell me what has got you this distraught."

We walked over to the couch and she held out some tissue for me to wipe my snotty nose on.

"Alice, I finally got a chance to be with Edward." I confessed and she gave me a half-hearted smile. She probably thought I'd been scorned, as she knew of my mad crush on him. Hell, she'd even been to the club with me a time or two and seen him.

"I'm taking it that things did not end well?" She said as she pushed some hair out of my eyes.

"It is like my worst nightmare come true, Alice." I tried to wipe the tears from my eyes as I sat back on the couch and turned to face her. I knew I had to come clean about everything if I was going to get her help.

"It was the most amazing sexual experience I've ever had. He was amazing. But, then he informed me he could only be with me once. Just once, that's it. He was bound to something...someone. He didn't explain anything other than that before we shared a kiss then he shoved me out the door." I couldn't stop the fresh round of tears that escaped my eyes once again.

She sat there and listened through my blubbering sobs as I replayed the events at the office. I told her everything as she just stared at me, wide-eyed and cried herself.

"We have to help him, Alice. We have to get him away from there. Can you...will you help me?" I asked as I held her hands.

"You know I will, Jazz. We just need to come up with a plan, but first, we need to find out all we can on this Emmett guy. I need to call Rose. She'll be able to help us get what we need." Alice pulled out her phone and texted Rose.

A few seconds later her phone buzzed and she said, "She'll be here in twenty-minutes. Now, let's find some food to eat and put on a pot of coffee. We're gonna be up late, I suspect." Alice said as she pulled me into a fierce hug.

"It's going to be okay, Jazz. We'll figure it out and help your boy." She pulled back and smiled at me before she yanked me off the couch to pull me into the kitchen.

**EPOV**

Master's mood did not improve throughout the day or into the night. He put me on the bench and spanked me with the wooden paddle, the leather flogger and worked my back over with the canes.

I was spent, but he still felt that I was ready to be fucked, regardless of the red and bleeding welps on my buttocks or back.

And apparently he'd found a new submissive that he wanted to break in, as well.

As I sat on all fours in the middle of his bed I heard him instructing this new kid, Seth, about what he liked and what he disliked. He also threatened him within an inch of his life if he even so much as thought about touching me.

There were moments like this when I wished with all my might that I was still homeless, hooked on tar and living on the streets. At least then the John's got what they wanted and left me alone. Most of the time. I'd been beaten up more times than I could count. But, I'd go through it again rather than be here, living under Master's eyes.

I heard Sam come into the room and felt a shudder ripple through me. This won't be good for me. Sam was just as rough and brutal as Master was, especially when they tag teamed me.

"Sam, you get up top, I'll take the back end." Emmett said as Sam crawled up on the bed and put his crotch right in front of my face. I hated sucking his dick almost as much as Master's.

"Seth, you'll be after we're finished with my pet, so assume the same position he's in now next to him on the bed."

I closed my eyes and thought of Jasper and the night I spent in ecstasy with him to fight off the horror I was about to experience.

Several hours later, I crawled into my bed in the corner of Master's room. I heard him and Sam as they took turns tag teaming Seth. I tried to drone out the cries coming from his mouth as he got his first initiation into Emmett's circle of submissives. No one ever gets used to that kind of pain and with both Dom's using Viagra, it could last for hours.

I laid on the mattress and dug my face into my pillow to muffle the sounds of my own cries as I wished for death to take me away from this place.

That night I dreamt of Jasper and I as we walked hand in hand along a sunny beach, a dog running in the water as we laughed and tried to keep up. It was a wonderful dream.

**A/n: I am going to try and get back on my weekly updating schedule for this one. It's normal posting day is Wednesday, so hopefully I'll be able to keep up with it again.**

**Tootles, **

**Kyla**


	9. Chapter 9

OO ch9

**A/n: So, I stumbled across this song tonight that reminds me of the journey for these two lovers...it's the song at the end of the movie, Alice and Wonderland...IDK who sings it...anyone help me out? **

**Okay, on with the show...**

JPOV

Once Rosalie arrived things got a little heated as she wanted the complete breakdown of what was going on. As a lawyer, I could see the wheels turn in her brain as I filled her in with all the details that I had, which sadly wasn't much.

"Okay, so the first thing I'm going to do is get my private investigator to start a case on Edward. Let's find out his background, who his family is and what exactly got him into this situation in the first place." Rose's voice was all business as she put her notes into a file folder and picked up her wine glass to finish it off.

"Do you feel better now, sweetie?" Alice asked as she leaned into me on the couch.

"Yes, I'm just worried about getting him out of that man's clutches unharmed." I said as I felt guilt over my own freedom take over me.

"Are you certain that he wants out of that relationship, Jasper? Because you know all of this would be for nothing if he doesn't want to willingly leave." Rose said with apprehension in her tone.

"If you could have seen the look on his face, you wouldn't have allowed him to walk out of the building with that man, Ro. I swear I've never seen anyone with such fear in their eyes." I said as I remembered the pain in his green eyes.

"He's worth it." I finally said as I looked at both the girls.

"So, Alice, we need to get you into that club. No one will know you or that you have a connection to Jasper, so you'll be a good decoy. But, we'll have to figure out a way to get you in the door. What about your boss, Jasper? Do you think he'd be willing to take Alice in as a new member?" Her voice was all about the mission in front of us, serious about what we had to do.

"I don't know, Rose. I'm not sure he'll want to be involved. He was pretty adamant about keeping Emmett out of his affairs. So, I don't know if that's the angle we want to go with." I said hesitantly.

"Well, then we'll have to figure out another way to get inside that club. But, we have to get Alice in those doors and to be able to make contact with Edward. He has to be aware of what we're trying to do for him, as well as possibly use his help in figuring this whole situation out." Her eyes were on fire as she was in complete work mode. It was a little scary to be honest.

"If I could get my hands on that membership list, that would be helpful, too." Her mind was speaking out loud as she started to scribble more notes on her note pad.

"Well, I don't know about the two of you but if I don't get some sleep soon, I won't be worth nothin' tomorrow." Alice said, with more of her southern drawl coming through than usual.

"Alright, alright. I know I can get a little overbearing when I get like this." Rose said with a laugh as we all stood up and stretched. "I'm gonna go and let you two get some sleep."

After we all said goodnight and Alice agreed to stay the night, I got ready for bed and crawled under the covers as she laid down beside me.

"Are you gonna be okay, sugar?" She asked as she snuggled up beside me. I turned to hug her and thought about her question.

"I don't know, Alice. I mean is this crazy? I've had a crush on this guy for the longest time, I spent one night with him and now I'm on this crusade to rescue him from his life. I'm scared that he may not want this with me." I said as I curled up into myself.

"Jasper, if you see something special in him, then all of this will be worth it." She said before she kissed my forehead and I let sleep pull me under.

EPOV

I woke up to the feel of Emmett's hand stroking my cheek. "Good morning, my pet. You did so well last night." He touched me softly and tried to make me feel like I was something special. Years ago it might have worked, but now I knew it was all part of the act that he put on.

"Come shower with me." He said in more of an order than a question. I nodded and stretched to stand.

He stayed on his knees beside my bed as I made to stand, his hands wound around my hips as he pulled my flaccid cock towards his lips. "Why are you never hard for me anymore?" He asked as he looked up at me while his hands continued to tug on my dick.

I just stood there, stoically, unable to answer the truth; you repulse me, you make me nauseous when you touch me, I loathe you. I knew none of those answers would work out well for me, so I stayed silent.

"Well, I'll get you hard, that's for sure." Emmett's voice made the hair on my neck stand up as he engulfed my limp dick into his mouth. He licked and sucked until finally my dick got into the game.

I rested my hands on his shoulders and let my head fall back as I envisioned that it was Jasper's mouth of me. I moaned and whimpered as he sped up his actions and cupped my balls. I got into the daydream in my head and began to fuck his mouth, having completely forgotten that it was just a dream.

Just as I was about to come, he bit the head of my dick and it felt like my skin split in two.

"You fucking ignorant ass, do you not know that I realize you are fantasizing about that little twink you fucked this weekend? You never fuck my mouth that way." He said as he pinched my inner thigh before he stood and grasped my hips as he pulled me into him.

"I'll fuck that little fantasy right out of your head if it's the last thing I do, my pet." He said as he pushed me towards the bathroom.

I stood under the hot water and closed my eyes. Master's assault on my body had only ceased once he'd had his fill and my body was once again covered in his marks.

He'd never let me go. He'd never let me forget that I belonged to him and him alone.

I was living in hell.

But, Jasper lived there with me, in my mind. Nothing could take away my dreams.

Or so I thought.

**A/n: So...Jasper's called in reinforcements...they are formulating a plan...and Edward's in hell.**

**I'm not sure why I'm so obsessed with abusing my beloved Edward so much but damn, this poor boy needs outta there and quick.**

**I love to hate Emmett in this fic...and trust me, he is a big, mean motherfucker;) But, I have finally figured out exactly how I am going to end this one...so be prepared. Things are just starting to brew for these two forlorn lovers...**

**We should be back onto the regular once a week updates now. So, see ya next Wednesday;)**

**Kyla**


	10. Chapter 10

OO ch 10

**A/n: Sorry for the delay in getting this one updated...but it is what it is...I've outlined the remainder of this story and plan to work on it until I have it completed, which I'm hoping is either by the end of February...**

**WARNING: There is mention and actions of sexual assault and/or rape in the second half of this fic...if this bothers you or is a trigger for you then please start EPOV and skip when Emmett comes into the room until the last 4-5 sentences...you'll need those last few sentences to know what's going on though...**

***Big, deep breath* Scoot...read...**

**JPOV**

I stood at the cabinet in my kitchen as I poured another cup of coffee. There wasn't enough caffeine in the world to keep me alert right now.

It had been a week since I last saw Edward. My mind was overwhelmed with curiosity as to what has happened to him and when would I see him again.

Aro landed the account for Emmett's fitness chain but I wasn't allowed anywhere near the account. It was just as well because I would have broken all kinds of ethics in using his company information to locate the green eyed man I was obsessed with.

But, it could have also helped with Rosalie's investigation. I had however pointed her in the direction of the club, specifically to Jordan. He'd been a regular at the club for as long as I'd been there and he knew everyone and their business.

"Sweets, don't ya think you've had enough coffee for today?" Alice's voice brought me back to the present.

I shrugged my shoulders and walked around the bar to sit at my small dinette set as we waited for Rosalie to get here.

"Shug, I know this is hard but we're working on it. I promise, if anyone can help you, it's Ro." Her voice was meant to be a comfort but it only reminded me that I was here, safe and sound but Edward wasn't.

There was a knock on the door which startled me, causing me to jump. I'd been that way for days especially after the nightmares I continued to have about Edward being tortured.

"Calm down Jazz, it's only Rosalie." Alice said as she got up to answer the door.

I heard a female voice and a male voice which made me suspicious so I got up to see who it was. I never expected what I saw as I rounded the corner.

There stood this giant man with long dark hair and skin the color of sand. He had to be over six feet five inches because I stood at six one and he towered over me. I was immediately intimidated by his presence alone.

"Aw, Jasper Whitlock meet Jacob Black." Rosalie said as she slapped him on the chest while Alice closed the door behind them.

"What is he?" I asked, confused.

Rosalie laughed, "He's our 'in' with your boy's keeper. He's also the best damn mechanic in town, besides myself."

"I don't understand. What do we need a mechanic for?" I asked as I scratched my neck and gave her a sideways look.

Rosalie laughed and nodded towards the couch before the three of them walked over and sat in my small living room which was instantly crowded.

I stood there in confusion before I forced my feet to move to the love seat to sit beside Alice.

"We don't necessarily 'need' a mechanic...but, we need Jacob because my boy here is THE mechanic for a Mr. Emmett McCarty. He also knows a way into the BDSM club that Emmett chairs." She said very matter of fact and with a smug smile on her face.

"I don't understand." I said as I released a long, deep breath.

Alice patted my knee and scooted closer to me on the sofa, "Excuse him, he's exhausted and emotionally drained." She explained to the others.

Rosie waved her hand around before she sat forward and slapped her hands on her knees. "It's going to be okay, Jasper. Jacob can get Alice into the club so we can make contact with your boy. I've also got some news about the investigation I've started into his dealings." She said as my eyes locked on hers.

I felt Alice's hand run in circles around my back as if willing me to breath. "Sorry..." I took a breath, "Sorry, what news?" I was finally able to get my brain to catch up with my mouth and join in the conversation happening around me.

Rosalie smiled, "According to your friend Jordan, I've been able to make contact with a few young men that have fallen victim to his little sexscapades that basically equate to rape and sexual assault. The problem that I'm running into is that no one wants to testify against him. He's put the fear of God in all of them." She said with a touch of anger to her tone.

"But, thankfully there is one young man, Quil, that had the sense enough to document his injuries and actually got a rape kit done at the hospital. However, he too was scared and failed to report it." Her eyes were steel blue and full of determination. Having been sexually assaulted herself, Rosalie had a strong reaction to helping those that had faced the same situations.

"So, what are we going to do?" I asked as I palmed my face a time or two.

"Well, that's where Jacob comes in. He's going to accept Emmett's offer because he has a new girlfriend that's interested in the D/s lifestyle." She said full of confidence.

"I would be said girlfriend." Alice chimed in with a smile as I turned to look at her all the while shaking my head.

"I don't like this, Alice. How do I know you won't get hurt? I'm sorry but I don't know Jacob," I waved my hand towards him, "No offense, but I can't allow you to put yourself into harms way." I said as anger boiled inside of me.

This whole damn situation was fucking with my head. I just wanted Edward. And I wanted him to be safe.

**EPOV**

I should be thankful that Emmett hasn't touched me in two days, but I wasn't. Because I knew that meant something was brewing...and it wouldn't end well for me.

I had been restricted to the house, I wasn't even allowed outside on the grounds. Felix was posted outside the bedroom door and if I left the room he followed my every move. Thank fuck the bathroom was in this damn room or I might have created more trouble for myself.

I lay on my bed and stared at the ceiling as I thought about Jasper. I wondered if he even thought about me at all.

I had been so cold and disconnected towards him, I wasn't sure if he'd even give me a second thought. But, I had seen that glimmer, albeit a small one, in his eyes just before he left the room.

I had to hold onto that small glimmer and hope and pray that he would feel something for me if I were to ever get free from here.

As I let myself get lost in the memories of that night I felt myself get hard. I only got hard when I thought about Jasper, anymore.

Since I had nothing but time on my hands and a hard dick I unbuttoned my jeans and popped the rest of the fly open to pull out my cock.

I wrapped my hands around it and remembered the feel of Jasper's hands on me. The way that his own dick felt as it rubbed against mine. The warmth of his body as I pushed into him.

He felt so fucking good as I pushed inside of him, deeper and deeper until our bodies were flush together.

I ran my thumb over the head of my dick and continued to stroke myself to the memories of Jasper's body undermine. I pushed into him over and over and felt the connection between us with each stroke and when he looked back at me over his shoulder, I felt my release build and I knew it was only a matter of seconds before I came in my hand.

Just as I felt the first spurt hit my chest the bedroom door flew open and a very irate Emmett stood over me with fury in his eyes, his hands clenched in fists.

"You fucked yourself and called out that twink's name?" His hand came out to grip mine that was still wrapped around my now deflated dick.

"You have the audacity to pleasure yourself and speak that twit's name in my house?" His grip tightened and his other hand raised, fisted and ready to strike.

"You WILL forget that little shit ever lived or so help me, Edward, I will kill him." He yelled as he slapped me across the face and yanked me off the bed.

"If I can't fuck him out of you, I will force his memory from your mind and then..." He yanked my face up in front of his as he snarled at me. "I'll fuck your brain up so much you won't even remember your own fucking name." He released my face and forced me back onto his bed a few feet behind me.

He pulled my pants the rest of the way off my legs and quickly undid his own as he gave his own cock a few good strokes. "You will pay, repeatedly, for that little stunt my pet. That I do promise you."

He gripped my ankles and threw them over his shoulder before he smeared his precum around my hole and forced his thumb inside of me. It felt like I was being ripped in two. But, I knew that if I shed a tear it'd only make it worse.

He added another finger before he withdrew them and started to shove his cock into my body.

He eventually flipped me over and rode me harder and harder. I went numb. It was the only way that I knew how to survive. I felt the tears well up in my eyes. But, I closed my eyes and buried my face into the bed as he pounded into me over and over. He was never gentle or loving. He fucked me until it felt like I'd never walk again.

He was not Jasper.

He would never let me free.

I just wanted to die.

Little did I know how much closer to death that Emmett would take me because once he was done with his assault, he pulled me by my leg over to my little bed and threw me down. He walked into the bathroom and returned with a syringe.

"You forced me to do this, pet." He said as he pushed the needle into my vein.

I immediately felt the swell of the drug that he'd forced me to take. All the hurt and pain that I'd suffered to get clean and stay clean and with one hand job, I'd fucked it all up.

"You will always be mine," were the last words I heard him say before I slipped under the wave of the heroin.

I closed my eyes and saw Jasper...

**A/n: Still with me? Told ya Emmett was big, bad motherfucker;( But...he he he...good will always prevail, just keep that in mind;)**

**See ya next Wednesday...as I'm going to be working diligently to get this one back onto it's normal update schedule!**

**Kyla**


	11. Chapter 11

**Only Once Ch11**

**A/n: I'm back, finally! So, I have the rest of the story mapped out and I'm working on getting them all written so I can get back to posting this one every Wednesday, again.**

**Warning: There is mention of drug use and sexual assault in this chapter. You've been warned.**

**JakePOV**

I knew that Emmett belonged to that club and I was slightly nervous about getting involved with him and his affairs. But, if everything Rosalie and Jasper had told me about this Edward guy and the way he was being treated was true, then I had to help in some way.

I knew about the collars and the necklaces that they wore to show that they were in the lifestyle so I decided to start there. I bought one at the local sex shop and put it on because I knew that Emmett was due to come into the shop today to pick up his motorcycle.

I only hoped I could pull this off.

I was a nervous wreck when I heard him pull up but I stood up and wiped my hands off to go greet him. But, not before I made sure that my necklace was showing.

"Hey Jake, is it ready yet?" His booming voice echoed through the shop as he approached me.

I laughed and stuck out my hand for him, "You know it is, just like you requested."

"Did you get it all done like I asked?" He asked as he walked around his custom bike, inspecting it.

"Yep, all done." I said and crossed my arms over my chest.

After he was satisfied with the bike, he looked up at me and I could tell the moment he noticed my necklace.

He nodded to me, "You in?" His eyes narrowed as he watched my every move.

"Oh...um, not yet, but learning. My new girl wants to get in to it, but we haven't found a group yet." I said calm and confident.

He looked at me with his head cocked to the side, "Come by my club Friday night, we'll see if you fit in. If you do, I'll get you set up with some training. Do either of you switch?" His eyes roamed my body and I had to hold back the shiver of disgust that wanted to run through me.

"No, strictly het." I informed him and his face fell.

"That's too bad." He looked back to the bike before he turned back towards me. "Regardless, be there at seven forty-five. Tell them Head Master E sent you, they'll let you in."

I nodded my head, and held in the strange gamut of emotions that I felt at how easy that was.

"See ya then." He started up the bike, waved at me and drove out of the garage.

Now I just had to call Rose and let her know we were in.

**EPOV**

I had no idea what day it was because I had been locked in the dungeon since Master shot me up with heroin.

I hadn't had a hit in a day or two, I could tell from the debilitating withdrawal I was experiencing. I knew that he wasn't going to kill me, but he was sure going to try.

Master and Sam had tag teamed me thoroughly and I knew that I had suffered injuries because I could see the dried blood on my thighs as well as the pain through from my backside. But, as I was chained to the cross there was nothing that I could do but wish for death.

I felt myself slipping back into unconsciousness when Jasper's face appeared in front of me.

"Hang on baby, I'm coming to save you. Just promise me that you'll hang on." He whispered to me as I dreamt of us walking on a beach, hand in hand...the sun on our backs as we played in the water and a golden retriever frolicked in the shoreline.

"I love you," he said as he leaned in to kiss me. I swear I felt his lips on mine just before I was awoken to a splash of cold water that spliced across my body.

"Wake the fuck up, pet!" I heard Master's voice yell at me. I slowly opened my eyes as my body stung from the chill of the water.

"It's time for another dose, but since you're such a pansy and can't handle a good fucking, you'll suck my dick for the next hit. And, if I'm not satisfied with your performance, you'll keep sucking everything I stick in your mouth until I am." He moved closer and slapped my face to get my attention, "understand?"

His eyes were cold and filled with hate as he held my jaw to force my eyes to his. I slightly nodded my understanding.

"Good," he said as he released the chains that held me suspended against the wooden cross. I fell to the floor, weak, hungry and detoxing. I had no strength to fight or even stand, so there was no point in even holding on to hope for someone to save me, not when I couldn't even save myself.

I lay on the floor and watched his feet move around the room before he knelt in front of me, and pulled my arm off the floor. He popped my vein a time or two before the needled sliced easily through my skin.

It didn't take but a few seconds for the drug to take effect and I could care less what happened to me as I drifted in and out of coherency.

I heard his zipper being pulled down and I saw his cock in front of my face when he dropped to his knees in front of me. When my mouth didn't open he took to slapping my face with the head of cock. I wanted to throw up, but knew that it wouldn't fair well for me if I did.

I didn't care anymore as all hope of Jasper's words in my dream died down when Master slid his nasty cock in between my lips.

"Suck pet, and suck it good." He demanded and grabbed a handful of my hair.

I did as he instructed and eventually swallowed all that he gave me. It felt like hours had passed and my high had long since faded away. Numbness and pain altogether racked my body as I writhed on the floor while he stood over me and watched.

"Where's that fag twit now?" He said as he got down in my face to gauge my reaction.

I showed him nothing because I was dead inside.

Jasper could never save me. I only hoped that my death would save him from anything Master had planned.

Because all I wanted in that hopeless minute was to die...

**A/n: Poor Edward...is there any hope for him?**

**See ya next Wednesday.**

**Kyla**


	12. Chapter 12

**Only Once ch12**

**A/N: Well I must say that a lot of you had some STRONG reactions to the last Chapter...and many of you had some colorful and violent ways to help dispose of Emmett. I loved them all;)**

**I promise I have had a plan all along ...I've even dreamt about it more than once about what will happen to Emmett...I've never had such a strong dream about a fic before. So, I knew it was the right thing to do.**

**THANK YOU and MUCH LOVE to my twifey, lvtwilight09 for her mad beta'ing skills;)**

**Now...on with it.**

**JPOV**

"No, no, no, I don't think this is a good idea!" I yelled for the fiftieth time in the past hour.

"I don't want to put Alice in harms way." I said, angrily.

Rosalie turned towards me, her hands on her hips and narrowed her eyes at me, "Jasper, you knew this was part of the plan when we discussed it the other night."

"Besides Jazzy, I'm a big girl. I'll be with Jacob all night so nothing is going to happen to me." Alice chimed in as she stepped out from behind Rosalie.

"Aren't they just going to check out the club?" I whined as my hands flailed around in front of me.

They all laughed and then Rose walked over to me and put her hands on my shoulders, "Jasper, please calm down. This is all part of the plan to gather more evidence and hopefully make contact with Edward."

Her eyes searched mine with a softness and when she finally saw the tears well up in mine, she pulled me into her arms. "We're going to save him, J. I promise you, I won't let this asshole get away." She whispered into my ear.

I pulled back and wiped my face, "Fine, but I have to know that Alice is safe." I would stand firm on that issue. Alice was my family, hell Rosalie was too, but Alice and I had been through so much together and I would protect her at all costs.

"I'll be fine, Jasper. I promise I won't do anything stupid." Alice's gentle voice cooed as she walked over to me and wrapped an arm around my waist.

"But, it's really nice to know that you care so much." She said with a smile.

I leaned over and kissed the top of her head. "I just worry about ya, half pint."

"Now, let's get back to business. Don't forget that we need to keep our relationships out of the public eye. Jacob, you and Alice need to make sure that we all aren't seen coming or going into or out of this building. I wouldn't put it past that buffoon for him to have a tail on Jasper already." Jacob nodded and Alice murmured her agreement, too.

"I need Edward's parents phone number, did you get it?" Rosalie looked at me as I nodded.

I pulled the piece of paper from my back pocket and handed it to her.

"Do you want to call them with me?" She asked as her hand held mine with the paper still in my palm.

I nodded my head, unable to speak.

"Okay, let's go in here and make the call." Rosalie's voice full of compassion as she took my hand and pulled me into the living room.

Almost an hour later there wasn't a dry eye in the room, even Jake had teared up at the revelations that Edward's parents had spoken.

Edward had been an addict, living on the streets and then he met Emmett. However, Emmett kept him from his family even now.

His parents stated that Emmett had basically enslaved Edward to pay off the debts of his rehab and detox. They had only begun to speak to him about a year ago and Emmett always timed the calls. They still hadn't seen him, nor did they think that they ever would again.

I didn't know if I could hate that man any more than I already did, but I did.

**Emmett POV**

I'd been tailing that little fucking twit for days now. He's a rather boring fellow I might add.

He looked like shit and he dressed even worse. So what the fuck was there about him that captivated my pet?

Jasper Whitlock was a little fucknut and I was going to make sure he stayed the fuck out of my pet's life. I could have just took him and kept him in the basement. I could use him as leverage to continue pet's training.

But, I simply did not want the two of them around each other. They obviously had chemistry from what Felix had told me about their encounter.

I had also never seen my pet so wound up as he was when I mentioned Jasper's name or something about that night they shared.

I knew those little 'free nights' of his were a bad idea. Thank goodness I had put a halt to that all together.

I sat in my truck outside Jasper's apartment and imagine the shock I received to see him walk out with that bitch from the District Attorney's office, Rosalie Hale. Now what the hell was going on between the two of them?

I knew one thing for sure; I would kill him in front of my pet if I found out that he was up to anything.

**A/n: I know this might have felt like a little bit of filler chapter, but I assure you it was a necessary chapter.**

**Contact w/ E's parents was vitally important to the future...and now we saw a little insight into Em's twisted brain;(**

**See ya next week!**

**Rec's: **

**Menage a trois by bnjwl - oh man...it's hot...and I've pre-read the next chapter and I needed new panties and new batteries;) It's in my favs!**

**Fallen Angel by jaydogrut - it's the sequel...and I'm dying for the J/E to get it together!**

**Enjoy!**

**Kyla**


	13. Chapter 13

**Only Once ch13**

**A/n: Sorry this is a day late...but better late than never, right?**

**Alice POV**

I don't think I'd ever been this nervous and anxious all at the same time. But, I was ready for whatever I had to do. Jasper was my best friend and I had to help him get Edward out of there.

Jasper was on edge all day today while Jacob and I tried to play it cool for his sake. Rosalie had reassured us that she had started the investigation process into Emmett's business affairs. So far, she'd found a direct line between him a local band of drug runners. One of them currently sat in jail so she was able to have a conversation with him today.

She was being pretty tight lipped about what she had uncovered so far, for ethical purposes. I honestly didn't know that it would be prudent for Jasper to know all the details. He was already in enough turmoil as it was.

I've known Jasper a long time and what he felt for Edward was simply more than a 'crush'. He'd wanted Edward for the longest time. He was absolutely crushed the night a few months back that he'd danced with Edward only to be ditched a short time after. It took weeks for him to recover from that devastation.

"You ready half pint?" Jacob asked from across the room.

Jasper tensed beside me as I nodded to Jake and then turned to my best friend, "Jazz, this is a necessary part of the plan. I'll be completely safe with the brute over there, okay?" I said as my eyes searched his for assurance that he was alright.

"I don't like it, Alice. It would kill me if something happened to you." He whispered and squeezed my hands into his.

I smiled, "Sweet cheeks, I'm not going to let anything happen to me, understand?" It took him a minute, but he finally nodded his acceptance.

I kissed his cheek and hugged him tight. "I'll call you when we get back to Jake's place tonight, okay?"

We had been sneaking around all week as we had now confirmed that Emmett was tailing Jasper. I only hoped I could keep my promise to him about my safety.

Jake and I made it down to the parking garage and climbed into his truck. "You will stay with me at all times, right?" I asked nervously.

"Alice, I promise I won't take my eyes off you unless absolutely necessary. I'm not sure exactly what to expect so we're both going into this a little blind." He said as he pulled the truck out of the parking spot and started to leave the parking garage.

A short time later we pulled up in front of a mansion in a very affluent section of town. "This is his house?" I questioned as Jake nodded his head.

"Ready?" He asked as he let out a long breath.

"I'm about as ready as I'll ever be." I said and straightened my corset top one more time. I felt like a ten dollar hooker in this outfit, but we all agreed that it was necessary to help me fit into the lifestyle we were portraying.

Jake slipped an arm around my waist as we walked to the front door. He knocked and almost instantly a huge man in leather pants and a collar swung the door open.

"Can I help you?" He said as his eyes roamed over each of us.

"Yes, Head Master E is expecting us." Jake's said as the guy stepped aside and led us into the foyer.

"Wait here." He demanded once the door was closed behind us.

I looked around the house but it looked like a normal home, soft muted colors, comfortable furniture, nothing would lead someone to believe that it was anything other than a regular home. There was a massive staircase off to the side, to the left was a dining room and to the right was a large living area.

I wondered where all the people were for this party we were supposed to be attending when suddenly a loud booming voice came from the top of the stairs. I looked up to see another man that was huge, almost as big as Jake was but something about him seemed a little 'off'. His eyes roamed over Jake then stopped at me.

"You made it!" He exclaimed as he came down the stairs.

"Yep, here we are." Jake exclaimed and hugged me tighter to his side.

"First rule to teach your submissive is that her eyes are to always be down when in the presence of other Doms. It's a sign of disrespect for her to be eyeballing me right now." Emmett said angrily.

I wasn't sure what to do so I looked to Jake who nodded his head toward me, so I lowered my eyes.

"You are definitely going to have your hands full training that one," Emmett said, but still didn't offer to introduce himself to me.

"Come on, I'll show you to the party. Your sub can meet a few of the other subs who will explain a few things to her." He said as he led us through the living room and down a hallway on the other side. He opened a door and we went down a flight of stairs into a basement where there were people milling about, in various states of undress.

I suddenly got very nervous about being separated from Jacob. There were a lot of people here and I could blow this whole plan by not knowing more of what was acceptable behavior.

"Stay here." Emmett said as he stopped and held his hand out to halt our movements.

"You okay?" Jacob whispered into my ear.

"I don't know. I'm worried about being separated." I whispered back. He pulled my chin up to meet my eyes. "I'll keep track of you. I promise." His eyes held fear but also reassurance that he would do whatever was necessary to ensure my safety.

"Come this way," Emmett's voice suddenly interrupted my moment with Jacob.

I lowered my head and followed behind him as he pushed through the crowd of people. "This is Tanya, she will introduce you to a few of the others. Your Master will get you when he's ready for you." And with that he turned and left me to stand there in front of this partially nude blonde woman.

"What's your name?" She said sarcastically.

"Alice." I replied as I looked at her so I could identify her later, if I needed to. Her black leather collar had a silver star dangling off of it but I couldn't read what it said.

"Let's go in here; I'll introduce you to a few of the others." She said and motioned for me to follow her through a door. I hesitated for a second but knew I had to go to keep up with the facade.

As soon as we entered the small room I immediately began to search for Edward. And, it didn't take me long to find him. He was emaciated, dirty and looked completely strung out.

"Keep your eyes off of him...that's Head Master's pet and he's particular about what company he keeps. If you get my drift." Tanya said and walked us over to some table and chairs a few feet away from Edward. He sat or rather lounged at a table all by himself.

"I'm gonna get us a drink, what do you want?" She asked me flippantly. This chic really had no desire to be my 'mentor' but apparently was going to do as she had been told to do.

I waited until she walked away and was able to turn toward Edward. I looked around to make sure that no one was watching before I walked over to him.

He looked half dead as he stared up at me, "What do you want?" His voice was hoarse as he spoke.

I sat down and leaned toward him, "Jasper sent me."

His eyes grew wide and he tried to sit up, "He knows where I am? Is he safe? Master will kill him." He became agitated and animated as he sat all the way up, clumsily and looked around.

"We've got a plan to get you out of here. Are you okay?" I asked quietly as I noticed the ribs that stuck out of his chest and the dark circles under his eyes.

"No, he's doping me up." He said with tears in his eyes and I immediately wished that I could hug him and run out of here with him now.

"Don't give up, Edward. Jasper is working so hard to get you away from all of this." I said as I noticed that we had drawn the attention of several other people in the room.

"Tell him I'll try. But, you have to hurry; he's going to kill me." Edward said as his eyes filled with tears, again.

Tanya made her way over to the table, "Come on, Alice. I'm not going to be blamed for your mistake. Get your ass back to our table, now." She was angry at me for talking to Edward.

Just as I nodded and stood up I felt Edward grab my wrist so I turned back to look at him, "Hurry." He said in a whisper then released his grasp on me and fell back against the chair.

I had to get out of this room and back to Jacob as soon as possible.

I had no idea how I was going to tell Jasper about the state that I'd found Edward in. It would take all of us to stop him from charging in here and taking Edward.

All I knew was that we were in deep shit, and I was honestly scared for all of our safety at this point.

**EPOV**

Jasper was going to save me.

I hope he wasn't too late.

**A/n: Hurry, Jasper, Hurry!**

**See ya next week.**

**Kyla**


	14. Chapter 14

**Only Once ch 14**

**A/n: Thank you all for joining me again!**

**I need to preface this chapter with the fact that I do not live the D/s lifestyle and am ONLY going on the base knowledge of what I've read, heard or been told about it. So, if there are any inaccuracies to the story that I've told, I apologize. I'm a lazy fiction writer and don't spend hours and hours pouring over research materials. So, please, please forgive me any errors.**

Secondly, I am NOT a recovering addict, however, I have lived with 2 addicts that I was married too. So, I do have somewhat of a history with the illness. So, once again, please forgive me any errors.

There is a tiny bit of abuse in this chapter, but nothing to severe.

**JPOV**

I tossed and turned all night long after Rose and I had heard back from Jake and Alice.

Edward was addicted again.

Emmett was going to kill him with those drugs. On top of the abuse I'm sure he suffered at that buffoon's hands, now he was being pumped full of drugs, too.

Rosalie assured me that she was very close to bringing Emmett in for questioning. But, I was still worried that it wouldn't be enough, that we would be too late to save Edward.

I let my memories of the first night we danced fill my mind.

_I felt a hard body step up behind and begin to grind against my ass._

_Whoever it was had a large, hard bulge that they planted against my backside so I pushed back into it as I felt his hands come around and grab my hips._

"_Relax and enjoy the music." I heard his velvety voice in my ear._

_I sighed and melted back into him as I barely turned my head to the side to see his glorious face. It was 'him'…my heart began to pound in my chest and sweat beaded against my brow._

"_I want you." I whispered as I turned my neck to face him._

"_I know." He replied with a cocky smirk on his face._

_The song was almost over and I hoped that he'd choose to lead me away with him this time, like I'd seen him do with a few others before me._

_I wanted to be__the 'one' he picked this time. More than anything I'd ever wanted, I wanted him in the worst way imaginable._

_I felt his tongue stroll across my neck, "You taste good." _

_A shiver ran through my entire body at the feel of him this close, his sweat mixed with mine on the back of my shirt, his scent arousing my senses to the point of euphoria._

_The last beat of the song played, "Gotta go…thanks for the dance." He said and then he was gone._

_I stood there motionless, caught in my Edward induced-haze. It took a minute to register that he wasn't going to choose me that night as I looked up to watch him laugh, take a swig of beer then walk out with a group of people._

_I was crushed._

I kept the shirt I had worn that night in a large Ziploc baggie so that it would retain his scent. I looked down at my hands to see the bag within my grasp.

"Oh Edward…I need you, please hang on." I said out loud at the sob escaped my lips.

I curled onto my pillows and let the tears roll freely into the cool dark air of night.

**Rosalie POV**

I had to make sure that we had an airtight case against this lowlife criminal. After all the accounts that I'd gotten from Jordan and with the testimony of the one young man willing to go before the judge, I almost had the noose around Emmett McCarty's neck.

I wanted this creep off the streets and to save any further young men the wrath he seemed to bring down on them.

He always found the young ones on the street, homeless, usually drug addicted and cleaned them up. He promised them the world then began to abuse them in the name of being their Dominate master. Whether or not these young men were into the D/s lifestyle or not, he forced it upon them. My research into that particular lifestyle didn't show that this was how things were done, this was slavery we're talking about.

"Rose, I'm heading out for the night, you need anything before I go?" Brady asked as he stood in my office doorway.

"No, I'm about to head out myself. You think we'll be able to get him in here tomorrow?" I asked as I closed down my computer and gathered my things to leave for the day.

"I don't see why not, we've got the air tight testimony and witness accounts, as well as the shady business deals. But, we'll stay on top of it, I promise you that." Brady said with confidence before he stood beside me as I locked my door.

"I just don't want this one falling through the cracks, you know?" I said as we walked towards the elevators.

"Yep, we've got a security detail on him and two of his known associates. They were waiting on a huge drug shipment to come in tonight. Hopefully, we'll be able to bring them all in on those charges. Of course, I wouldn't count on McCarty being involved directly." He said as we entered the lift of the elevator.

"I know, but hopefully someone will rat him out." I said with nothing but confidence.

**EPOV**

My shoulders were killing me as I tried in vain to get some small amount of relief from the restraints around my wrists that held me to the cross. Thankfully, he had left it inverted so I wasn't hanging from it.

But, I could feel the tell-tale signs of withdrawal in the depth of my bones and especially my teeth. The taste of mercury filled my mouth and I was beyond thirsty.

I closed my eyes and remembered Jasper's friend as she approached me, timidly. I wondered who the fuck she was and what the hell she wanted. No one ever spoke to me or sat with me in the sub lounge at those events. I knew that she had to be new, especially if Tanya was with her.

She was a vile creature that did all of Emmett's bidding when he needed someone to help with something. He didn't want me to have that much interaction but he had to keep up the pretense of following the rules around the others, so he allowed me the same 'free time' schedule that the other Dom's gave their pets.

Jasper was trying to save me. It made my heart soar.

I barely knew him but I knew in my heart that I loved him. We had this intense draw to one another. I closed my eyes and tried to remember the way he felt up against me, the way his lips tasted as I worked my tongue around his…and when I pushed inside of him, it felt like home.

I felt the tear slide down my cheek before I even realized that my eyes were wet.

My arms seized up and I felt the pain begin to throb in my thighs as the withdrawal started full force. I felt the chill swarm through my bones and the sweat build up on my brow. I just wanted to die.

"Bring it down here." I heard Emmett's voice yell his command from the top of the stairs as the light flicked on, startling me with the brightness.

I heard heavy footsteps on the stairs but I kept my eyes closed and hoped that Master thought that I was asleep. However, I couldn't stop my body from the shakes that had become visible from my body.

I felt his nasty hand on my cheek, "Open your eyes, pet," he demanded so I obeyed.

He was clean shaven and dressed for business as he turned his head towards the others in the room, "Just put it all in that back store room," he addressed the two men with a few large boxes as they followed his orders.

"I got you some more smack. Doesn't that make you happy?" He asked with that wicked grin on his face.

My eyes betrayed me as my head nodded yes but inside I screamed 'no, no, no, just leave me alone'.

He smacked my cheek, hard, "you'll be thankful you little shit or I'll make you pay."

"Ye..yes, sir." I managed to mumble.

"Good. Now let me take care of this business, then I'll tend to you." That wicked smirk back on his face as my body continued to shake.

He grabbed my limp dick and cupped it harshly before he licked his lips and leaned down to swipe his tongue around the head of my cock. My body betrayed me as it began to grow, "See, your dick likes me, even if you don't."

I felt the tear escape my eyes as he stood up and towered over my face, so that I had to look at him, "You will pay for talking to that new little sub that Tanya told me about. Don't you dare think I've forgotten just because I've been busy with work. I never, ever forget when you betray my orders."

He pulled my hair and forced my face up towards his as he leaned down and bit my lips to the point it drew blood.

"You belong to me, now and always. Don't you ever forget that." He said as released my hair with a shove.

Emmett soon walked away to tend to the other men in the room and the drugs that they had brought into the basement.

My body and my mind were twisted in pain, torment, and I only closed my eyes and prayed that Jasper saved me.

Soon.

**A/n: So, now that we know Rosalie's working on her case...what do you think? Will she be able to nail Emmett's ass to the wall? **

**I sure hope so;)**

**See ya next week.**

**kyla**


	15. Chapter 15

**Only Once ch15**

**A/n: I am so sorry for the delay, once again. But, I've started a new, more intense job and it's consuming my time and all of my energy.**

**However, I have NOT forgotten about this fic;) It's been heavy on my mind for days and today it just started beating louder and louder so I hoped I'd be able to find the time and energy to devote to getting it written.**

**I'm hoping to get back on a semi-regular schedule of posting on Wednesdays, but I'm going to shoot for every two weeks…and believe it or not, this fic is winding down…I'm thinking 4-5 more chapters as of the outline I have.**

**LOVE to my twifey, lvtwilight09. She's amazing and makes this all pretty!**

**Words of acknowledgement: I am NOT a lawyer, however, my sister is. I hypothetically ran this scenario by her, so it's as accurate as it could be, for the "fiction" world. Any discrepancies need to be regarded as that….this is a fiction story!**

**So, without further ado….(warning, there will be some graphic violence mentioned)**

**EPOV**

My mind swirled as the drugs coursed through my veins and the hurt I'd been put through over the past several hours no longer mattered.

All I felt was numb.

I tasted the dried semen as my tongue worked its way around the dry, cracked skin of my lips. That bastard had marked me all over and left me covered in his spunk.

But fuck if I could even move to shower, not that I was allowed nor was able to as I was chained to the bed in the basement.

My brain went into overload with thoughts of the bright sunlit beach with Jasper by my side. We walked lazily, half-dressed through the wet sand as the water rolled at our feet. Our hands were firmly clasped together and the air was light and jovial around us.

We were happy.

We were content.

We were in love.

"Wake the fuck up you piece of shit." I heard Sam command of me as I lethargically rolled my head and eyes in the direction of his voice.

"I said, wake the fuck up." He slapped me across the face, which brought my eyes open completely.

"Why should I?" I spoke with a slur that I knew made me sound as fucked up as I felt.

He smirked at me and stood above my head so that I had to look up at him, "Because I said so and if you don't then I'll just shove my dick up that tight little ass of yours, consequences be damned."

I fought to keep my eyes open. I'd seen how Sam treated the other boys, and I wanted no part of that torture. He didn't just fuck them, he raped them; bareback, raw and violently.

Emmett would kill him for touching me that way.

But, in this moment, Emmett wasn't around and I knew that he'd be out all day. Fear coursed through me as I worried about Sam, and what he wanted with me.

"Who was that little slut at the party? The one that you talked too," he demanded.

"I don't know." I spoke as clearly as I could.

He slapped me again, "Don't you fucking lie to me. I know she talked to you. What did she want?"

"I seriously don't know. She just sat down and asked if I was new too." I stumbled to find words that would make for a plausible lie.

"You're lying and I'm gonna fuck that filthy mouth of yours until I get the truth out of you." He said with that nasty smirk as he unzipped his pants and began to stroke himself.

I swallowed the bile in my throat and closed my eyes, wishing for death, another hit of smack or Jasper to come barging in the door to save me.

**Rosalie POV**

"You ready, Brady?" I said as I picked up my folders to walk across the hall to the interrogation room where none other than Emmett McCarty sat and waited for me.

"Let's do this," Brady said as he opened my office door.

I stood outside the room, drew a deep breath and opened the door. He sat at the table, completely still as his eyes met mine for a brief moment.

He thought he could intimidate me with his stoic look and muscular body, but I knew that I had the power to bring this asshole down. He would never intimidate me.

"Mr. McCarty, I understand you've chosen to do this interview without your lawyer present?" I said, confident and trying to call his bluff.

"There's no need for me to disrupt his day when this won't take very long." He replied flippantly.

"Well, I think you'll be here long enough to want to rethink that strategy." I said as I sat in my chair and pulled the folder open in front of me.

"This is a waste of time and taxpayer dollars, so get on with it. You've got nothing on me." Emmett said with a smirk.

"We have two signed affidavits regarding the rape of two individuals that you held prisoner in your home. They've given us times, dates and names of other participants in the sexual assault. We also have your DNA from one of the victims." I said with a smirk of my own.

He stared at me as if he were looking straight through me.

Nice try mother fucker, but I have the noose around your neck and you know it.

"It's a fabrication, everyone knows that I'm involved in the lifestyle, my DNA could have been retrieved from various sources." He finally spoke with an air of arrogance.

"It was retrieved and documented at Seattle General, after the assault." I said as he blanched.

"I'm done speaking to you." He said and slammed his palms down on the table.

"That's fine, we have one of your associates in the room across the hall, I'm sure we'll be able to get his cooperation." I said and pushed my chair back from the table.

"You are free to go, but expect to see me again very, very soon." I winked as I walked out the door.

"Make sure to follow him out of the building." I said to Brady just as I approached the door to the other interrogation room.

"Will do," Brady conceded and turned to do as I asked.

**Emmett POV**

I don't know who that fucking bitch Rosalie Hale thought she was or why she didn't understand that she couldn't touch me. But, I would put a stop to this bullshit right the fuck now.

I knew that dickhead that had been with her was following me, but fuck if I cared as I pulled out my phone.

I tried Sam's cell but it went to voicemail. That fucking prick, he's never where he's supposed to be when I need him, however, I'll deal with him later.

I tried Jared's cell, it too went to voicemail. What the hell is going on?

I walked onto the elevator and scrolled through the messages to see if either of them had checked in with me. Neither of them had.

A few minutes later I walked off the elevator into the lobby with that prick still a few feet behind me. I wished that I could turn around and clock the motherfucker. He's nothing more than an asswipe who needs to be taught a lesson for fucking with me. Him and that blonde bitch ADA.

"Quil, it's about time someone answered their damn phone. Get the fuck up and find Sam. Tell him we've got dirty business to attend too. Both of you meet me in my office in thirty minutes." I commanded as he mumbled a response.

I stood on the curb and waited for the light to change so that I could cross the street to my car. I hit another number on my phone and watched the walk sign light up as I stepped off the curb.

**Brady POV**

I watched as he exited the building and I stopped just outside the door while he talked on the phone, ordering his goons to meet him.

I saw it before he did but it was too late to warn him.

The crunch of the metal and the crush of his body echoed through the air as people screamed and the bus driver laid on the horn.

I watched in horrific detail as one Emmett McCarty stepped out in front of a moving bus and was hit then dragged a good fifteen feet before the bus came to a stop over his body.

I yelled for someone to call 9-1-1 as I dashed to his bloody and broken body.

I grabbed his wrist and felt for a pulse.

I couldn't tell if it was the adrenaline or the nerves from his body, but I felt something.

Rosalie came running out of the building a few minutes later.

"Is he dead?" She yelled at me around the crowd that had commenced at the scene.

I looked up at her and shrugged, "I'm not sure."

Rosalie pulled out her phone, "Jasper, go get your boy, tell the officers I said it was time to make the bust."

She slid the cell back into her pocket.

"He was fucked either way."

**A/n: (hides behind desk) um…..yeah…so I've had this scene planned almost since the beginning when I dreamt about it all night. Only me and twifey knew about it….so yeah…..**

**See ya in two weeks or sooner, I promise;)**

**Kyla**


	16. Chapter 16

Only Once ch16

**A/n: So many of you were thrilled to hear about Emmett's unfortunate situation…while I know it wasn't the big "bang" that some of you were hoping it I hope that it satisfied your need to have him suffer.**

**Hold on folks, we're almost out of the woods…almost.**

**THANK YOU so much to my twifey, lvtwilight09. She is the most amazing person I've ever met. Selfless. Intelligent. A saint for putting up with my neurotic arse;) I love you, babe!**

**Now, let's check in on Edward, shall we?**

**JPOV**

I sat in the back of the police car and watched the house with trepidation. I wanted to bolt out of the seat and storm into that house to rescue my boy.

I knew that he was suffering. That evil fucknut had him hooked on dope and per Alice's recollection, he wasn't doing well at all.

I hated that Emmett was going to get off so easy by sitting in a jail cell. Personally, I felt he should have to endure the same treatment that he'd doled out to Edward and the various other young men he preyed on.

We had been sitting here waiting for the go ahead to enter the house for hours. Or at least it felt like it. We'd arrived as soon as we witnessed Emmett leave the house with a few of his goons earlier this morning.

There had been no sight of Edward. And that fact had my stomach in knots.

"Any word?" I asked the deputy in the front seat for what felt like the thousandth time in a matter of minutes.

He eyed me in the rear view mirror, "No. You'll know when there is." He said as he raised his walkie talkie for me to see.

I closed my eyes and laid my head on the back of the seat. This sucked.

Edward could be hurt or dying…or worse yet, dead from the drugs. I had to get in that house and soon.

"Charlie eight-three, it's a go. Repeat, it's a go." It was loud and clear in the stifling air around us as the order came through.

Life sprung to action all around us as several teams emerged from their various hiding points around the house.

There was yelling, barked noises, loud crashes and then we were inside the house. I was pushed continually behind the deputy as they searched the house for other affiliates of Emmett's.

"Basement." A different officer pointed to a door at the end of a long walk way.

His gun was drawn as he opened the door and began his descent down the stairs. I held my breath as I waited to hear something, anything about Edward's where abouts.

We heard some scuffling and then a gun shot before an order screamed out into the air, "Call an ambulance, NOW!"

With that the deputy and I began a fast run down the short flight of stairs.

What I saw forced bile into my throat.

Edward.

Nude.

Thin.

Strapped to a cross.

He looked dead.

I ran to a corner and threw up as I blurred out all the commotion around me.

Then, I heard it.

Faint.

Soft.

But, my name all the same.

I raised my head and ran my hand across my mouth as I looked in his direction.

His eyes bore into mine as we connected and I saw the minute movement of his still strapped hand as it reached out for mine.

I jumped up and ran to him.

"Edward!" I gasped as the tears began to flow down my cheeks.

"Jasper," he spoke in a dry, raspy voice.

I worked to unstrap him as the noise increased with the arrival of the paramedics.

"Please, don't let them hurt me." His soft green eyes plead with mine as he struggled to speak.

My hand involuntarily began to run through his hair and I tried to comfort him while the paramedics began to assess him.

"Heroin…he's been shooting me up with heroin." Edward said anxiously as they placed an oxygen mask over his face and demanded that I move out of the way.

But, once I stepped back Edward began to buck and fight with what little might that he had left in him. I forced my way back to his side, intent on staying as close to him as possible to keep from further aggravating his pain.

He needed me as much as I needed him.

I'd never leave his side again, unless he ordered me away.

**Two Days later**

Edward's parents had sat vigil with me as we watched over our boy. He was in a medical coma to help alleviate his withdrawal as well as the injuries that he had sustained.

He had internal damage from being repeatedly raped as well as two broken ribs and numerous contusions. He was dehydrated and severely malnourished.

"Thank you, Jasper." Edward's mother, Esme, said again.

I frowned and held her hand, "Please don't thank me again. I wasn't able to get to him in time. I failed him." I held back my tears as she pulled me into a hug.

"No, Jasper, he's alive because you were there. You and your friends were able to get to him in time." She held me and we cried.

The door to the room opened and Carlisle walked in, "Jasper, can I speak to you in the hall?"

"Sure." I replied and kissed Edward's mom on the forehead before I walked out to join his dad.

He ran a hand through his hair, a mannerism I'd seen all too often on his son.

"I'm not sure how to tell you this…but that monster," He closed his fists and I saw rage all over his face as he spoke.

"Um, that beast is still alive. Barely hanging on from what I've been able to see in his charts." His eyes met mine and the same fury flew through my veins.

"You can't be serious?" I exclaimed as I held my own temper back, barely.

"I'm dead serious. I'm not even sure why they are trying to keep him alive. They found all the evidence they needed to put him away for life. As well as the evidence they already had. Besides, they killed his assistant in the scuffle so he has very few allies left." Carlisle's voice held venom and I knew that he was as enraged as I was on the inside.

"Can I see him?" I asked.

He eyed me.

"Why?" He asked.

"I have a few things to say to him." I replied as calmly as I could.

"Let's go. But, stay behind me and act normal. If someone catches on that you don't work here, I could lose my job." He said while he led me down the hall to a closet. He grabbed a white coat and forced me to put it on.

We were able to get through the guards and when I walked into that room I wanted to wail on that bastard that lay a few hundred feet away from the man I loved.

I walked up to the side of his bed and tapped on his cheek to get him to look at me.

His eyes barely opened as he took me in.

Emmett had a tube down his throat and various casts, IV's and bruises on his body.

I leaned over close to his ear and hesitated for a second.

"Listen here and listen good you fucking asshole. Edward is mine. He belonged to me then and he'll always belong to me. He's alive and he's recovering and when he does, I'll take him far, far away from here. You'll never touch him, see him or hurt him ever again."

He began to move a little, lights started to blink and his handcuffed hands rattled the metal of the hospital bed bars. As the alarms went off, I continued.

"I'll marry him. I'll have him by my side the rest of my life. And, I'll give him everything that you never could. Because he loves me. He always has and he always will. You can die and rot in hell knowing that he never held more than contempt for you in his heart. You tried to destroy that beautiful angel, while I'll show him how to spread his glorious wings and live."

Carlisle stepped forward and did something that forced Emmett back on the bed as more alarms began to buzz.

"Jasper, leave now, go straight to the nurse's station and tell them that I have the situation under control. Then head straight back to Edward's room."

Emmett began to make this awful noise and I knew, just knew that I had helped push him over that ledge to his death.

It was nothing that I'd ever regret as I did exactly as I'd been instructed.

I walked into my boy's room to see the most beautiful green eyes staring at me while I stood in the door.

I knew that we still had a long way to go, but now, I knew then as I knew in the beginning, only once would never be enough with him.

**A/n: They still have a ways to go but they are getting there.**

**See ya in two weeks, earlier if I can get it done faster;)**

**Kyla**


	17. Chapter 17

Only Once ch17

**A/n: So sorry for the delay on this story. Seriously. Had a monster few months of serious writers block, started a new job and just RL duties in general. But, I'm back now and committed to finishing this fic;)**

**This is the last real chapter, only the epi remains. I'm hoping to have it out to you within the week. **

**THANK YOU to my twifey, lvtwilight09 for all of her help, love and awesome beta skills on this fic. You are my rock, babe. I love you so much!**

**I dedicate this chapter to my loyal fan, Heather. **

**Enjoy!**

A Month Later

Edward was checking into rehab today.

He'd been clean and sober for twenty-eight days.

He was healing from his internal injuries but the psychological injuries would take time, maybe years to heal.

But, he was mine.

Finally.

I sat on the edge of the bed as I watched him slowly pack away some clothes and toiletries that Esme had purchased for him.

He stopped and walked over to sit next to me.

"Will you wait for me?" He asked quietly, not looking at me.

I slowly took his hand off his knee and entwined our fingers while I used my other hand to bring his chin up so that our eyes could meet.

"I will always wait for you." I said as I tried to reassure him as my hand squeezed his.

He finally turned to face me, his eyes held sorrow and fear.

I didn't want him to feel either of those things.

I reached up and pushed some hair away from his eyes before I held his cheek in my palm, "I've waited a lifetime for you, I wouldn't abandon you now. Besides, we know this is only precautionary. It's twenty-eight days apart. That's nothing compared to the lifetime we have before us." I said as his shoulders sagged and he leaned into me.

"I'm a mess, Jasper. You deserve so much better." He whispered as he laid his head upon my shoulder.

I wrapped my arm around his waist and took his hand back into my other one. We sat in the still quiet of the room for a minute.

"I had this dream, Edward. We were on a beach, walking in the sand and we had a dog. I want that dream. And, I want it with you." I said with confidence but trepidation.

What if he doesn't want me when he's out of rehab?

What if he realizes that he doesn't feel the same for me?

My insecurities and doubts would plague my mind until he was better, both mentally and emotionally.

"I had that same dream. When I was locked up in the dungeon… in the dark, I would have that same exact dream." He whispered as he looked up at me.

I smiled.

Yes, I could relax.

And, I did as his lips softly met mine.

I could kiss him for hours, days even.

But, there was a knock on the door that pulled us apart just before Esme opened the door.

"It's time, I'm afraid." She said with a fake smile and warm eyes.

We gathered up the rest of his bags and I walked him to the car where his parents were waiting to drive him to the rehab center.

"I'll write you every day." I said as I pulled his body flush with mine.

"I'll call you when I can." He said as he wrapped his arms around me, too.

"I'll be there on visitor's day." I said into his ear as we held each other one last time.

His grip on my shirt told me just how scared he was to let go of me. I had the same fear, but I knew that I had to let him go, again.

"I love you, Jasper." He whispered into my ear before placing a kiss directly under it.

"I love you, too Edward." I said as I placed my own kiss to his skin.

_Dearest Jasper,_

_I don't even know what to say except for __t__hank you. _

_Thank you for helping me when I didn't deserve it. I treated you so horribly._

_But, I hope you understand why._

_And, I hope you don't give up on me._

_You don't even know me but you worked to free me. _

_I'll never be able to show you how much that means to me, even if I spent a lifetime trying._

_But, I love you._

_Edward._

_My beautiful Edward,_

_I may not know everything about you, but I know the best part of you; your heart._

_I've dreamt of a life with you long before our encounter. I knew that if I could only get the chance to show you who I was and how much I care about you that everything else would fall into place._

_I want you to be healthy and ready to begin a lifetime of getting to know me._

_I'll always wait for you, because by your side is the only place I feel like I belong._

_I love you, always,_

_Jasper_

Our letters went on this way for the first two weeks, before each of us finally opened up and began really talking about our lives, our hopes, our dreams.

Neither of us felt committed to stay in the area.

We wanted to move away from any threat of Emmett's men or their retaliation. Well, the ones that weren't currently sitting in a jail cell, anyways.

Edward's parents understood our need to move and were being extremely supportive in that decision. Alice on the other hand was not happy about it, but once I told her that she'd have a free place to vacation on the beach, she was a little more relaxed about it.

I knew that I would be giving up a lot; my career, my friends and a sense of security that I had my life here. But, Edward was worth it all.

I knew it.

He was the one for me.

We had talked about maybe opening up a center for young men in trouble, sort of like a halfway house or maybe a gay life center or something.

I spent all day with him on Visitors Day and we had a joint counseling session with the therapist. We'd both agreed that due to Edward's past and currently injuries that our physical relationship was going to be minimal at best. I was okay with that, as long as I had him in my arms every night and by my side during the day.

We'd also agreed to move to Florida for the time being. We'd figure out where to land on a permanent basis when we were ready.

It felt like the full twenty-eight days of being apart went by in a flash as I drove my truck towards the rehab center to pick him up.

I pulled into a parking spot and turned off the engine. I sat there for a minute as I tried to take a few deep breaths to relax and calm myself down.

I was bringing my baby home today.

I walked up the few steps and opened the door where I signed in and waited for someone to buzz me in.

There he was, hair a mess, a few days' worth of stubble on his jaws and his gorgeous green eyes filled with happiness as he made his way towards me.

"Hi baby." He whispered into my ear as we hugged.

"Hi love, ready to blow this joint?" He laughed and pulled back before he murmured, "ready to blow something for sure."

I blushed and kissed him softly before I broke away from him.

"What do we need to do to get you released?" I saw Dr. Heather walking towards us as he intertwined our hands and pulled me towards the sitting area where all of his bags sat waiting on him.

"Just need to fill out a few forms and then we can go." He said as we sat down and waited for Dr. Heather to join us.

"Hello Jasper." She said as we shook hands, she sat the folder on the table between us and smiled at the both of us.

Thirty minutes later, we stood, hugged Dr. Heather and made our way, hand in hand out to my truck.

I opened the door for him and waited as he laughed and shook his head at me.

"Jazz, this isn't necessary." He said as he got into the truck and I closed the door behind him.

"It is necessary and you better get used to it, I am a southern gentleman, after all." I said as I started the truck and he scooted over next to me.

As we drove towards my apartment, I knew that we'd be alright. It might be hard but for once, I knew that we'd make it.

Edward was safe, sober and seemed happy.

All was finally right in my world.

**A/N: I know what some of you are all waiting for…but really, it was too soon for Edward. But, I promise the epi won't fail you;)**

**Hang in there, it's coming, soon!**

**Thanks for sticking with me.**

**Kyla**


End file.
